crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
World's Wake
The World's Wake campaign begins with the player simply resetting the world for the first time. This is mandatory, and automatically rewards the player with 100 upon completion. In order to reset the world, the player must acquire the crusader Nate Dragon, level him to 150, and purchase is level 150 skill "End of the World". Doing so will reset the world. you will obtain one idol for every 500 cumulative Crusader levels you have reached, so it is wise to spend your gold and obtain as many levels as you can. The following images will show the remaining campaigns of The World's Wake from left to right, excluding the one I just mentioned. __TOC__ =Objectives= }} :* Rampaging Rabbits have overrun you entire back column |Reward T1 = 150 |Objective T2 = Outrun the Rabbits to area 300 |Restrictions T2 = * Complete 'Centennial' :* Must have 50+ :* Rampaging Rabbits have overrun you entire back column :* Rabbits decrease your DPS for each enemy killed; resets when changing areas |Reward T2 = 200 }} }} :* The Priests of Antioch are using the corners :* Protect the Hand Grenade! :* Each monk now decreases the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 50% (Tier 2) |Reward T1 = 200 |Notes T1 = * The priests have very low health and once the frontline priest dies, the grenade he is holding will explode, killing your whole formation. * You do not fail the objective if your whole formation is killed. Rather, you step back an area as in other objectives. |Objective T2 = Carry the Holy Hand Grenade to area 350 |Restrictions T2 = * Complete 'Dig In' :* Must have 150+ :* The Priests of Antioch are using the corners :* Protect the Hand Grenade! :* Each monk now decreases the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 50% |Reward T2 = 250 }} }} :* Greatly increased costs for Crusader levels and upgrades, and reduced monster health and gold drops |Reward T1 = 250 |Notes T1 = The upgrading costs and skills of crusaders cost exactly 40 times more expensive. |Objective T2 = Reset with greatly increased Crusader costs |Restrictions T2 = * Must have 400+ :* Greatly increased costs for Crusader levels and upgrades, and reduced monster health and gold drops |Reward T2 = 300 |Notes T2 = The upgrading costs and skills of crusaders are x times more expensive. }} :* Trojan Rabbit occupies a formation slot |Reward T1 = 250 |Objective T2 = Escort the Trojan Rabbit to area 400 |Restrictions T2 = * Complete 'The Long Haul' :* Must have 250+ :* The Trojan Rabbit now disables the formation abilities of adjacent Crusaders |Reward T2 = 300 }} |Reward T1 = 300 }} :* Only Crusaders in the top row of the Crusader panel are available :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Merci, the Mad Wizard at level 250 |Reward T1 = 250 |Objective T2 = Beat area 550 using only Crusaders from the two row of the Crusader panel. |Restrictions T2 = * Complete 'The Long Haul' :* Must have 2,500+ :*Only every second Crusader in the top tier is available (Tier 2) :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Merci, the Mad Wizard at level 250 |Reward T2 = 300 }} =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:World's Wake Category:Triangle Formation